LA VERDAD DEL PASADO
by Emma Feltom
Summary: Harry tiene una nueva amiga y juntos descubriran la verdad de sus familias. Para saber mas mejor lean. Dejen Reviews please.
1. Chapter 1

**1.LA NUEVA VECINA**

Una mañana en Privet Drive Harry se fue con su tía y su primo a conocer a los nuevos vecinos del nº 5.

_Cuando llamaron salió la señora Moon y les invito a pasar a que conocieran a la familia. En aquella casa vivían Natalie (la señora que les abrió la puerta) su novio Hayden, su amiga Kate y su hija Emma._

_Emma se encontraba bajando corriendo las escaleras._

_- Mama ya he recibido la carta del minis... Hola, disculpen me llamo Emma y ¿Ustedes son?_

_- Hola me llamo Petunia Dursley y este es mi hijo Dudle, y ese..._

_- Hola me llamo Harry Potter- dijo recalcando su apellido._

_- Encantada_

_- Somos tus vecinos del nº 4 a sí que si necesitas algo ya sabes donde encontrarnos_

_- Muchas gracias, me pasare entonces algún día ha hablar con ustedes_

_- Emma enséñales la casa ha estos dos simpáticos jóvenes- dijo Hayden_

_- Lo are encantada, pero Hayden no me des ordenes_

_- Emma no hables así a tu padre- dijo su madre_

_- No es mi padre_

_- Como si lo fuera ten un poco de respeto_

_- No quiero, no se lo merece_

_- ¿Quieren un té?-salto Kate para que dejaran de discutir_

_Emma no aguanto más y subió a su habitación llorando. Kate iba a subir_

_- Perdónenme un momento ahora vengo voy ha ver como esta_

_- Perdone puedo ir yo, así hablamos y la conozco un poco- salto Harry_

_- Si quieres, es la habitación del fondo a la derecha_

_- Ahora vengo_

_- Bueno pues entonces voy a por el té _

_Harry sé sabia muy bien el camino, porque era la misma habitación que tenia él. Cuando llego llamo a la puerta, pero nadie contesto. Pero insistió._

_- Emma soy Harry por favor déjame entrar- Harry se asombro ya que la puerta se abrió sola- Emma donde estas._

_- Harry estoy aquí junto al armario_

_Emma había cambiado mucho en un instante, antes segura de sí misma, guapa y animada y ahora se encontraba en el suelo llorando y con la cara demacrada_

_- ¿ Emma que te ha sucedido?_

_- Nada, no es nada no te preocupes_

_- Como que no me preocupe, te acabo de conocer y ya estas llorando y llena de arañazos_

_- No es nada Harry, además, no lo entenderías son cosas muy raras_

_- ¿ Raras, para mi no hay nada raro cuando era un bebe mataron a mis padres, me intentaron matar a mí, me trajeron con mis tíos, he vivido toda mi vida en la alacena y asta que no cumplí los once no me cambiaron de habitación, no se acuerdan de mmi cumpleaños..._

_- Para, para. Siento mucho no poder decírtelo ahora, pero ya te enteraras_

_- ¿ Cuándo¿ Cómo?_

_- Cuando empecemos las clases_

_- Yo voy a un internado y tu no_

_- Tranquilo Harry ya te enteraras- Emma le dio un beso a Harry y se fue al baño_

_Harry se quedo clavado en el suelo porque para el poco tiempo que había estado con Emma le estaba empezando a gustar mucho._

_Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba solo bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con los demás._

_

* * *

- Harry ¿ qué tal esta Emma?- dijo Kate _

_- Creo que esta mejor, ha ido un momento al baño ahora bajara_

_- Muchas gracias por subir a consolarla, es que lo esta pasando muy mal desde que se entero quien era su padre, y que no podría ir a verle- dijo la madre de Emma_

_- Lógico que no pueda ir ha verlo siendo lo que es_

_- No será un delincuente o un violador ¿ verdad?-dijo tía Petunia muy nerviosa_

_- No, nada por el estilo, lo que pasa es que estos dos se llevan muy mal con él, pero es muy simpático aunque tiene sus defectos- dijo Kate_

_- No les digas cuales son que se pone histérica. Como cuando yo le hablo de mi padrino_

_- ¿ Qué pasa con tu padrino?_

_- Nada del otro mundo, solo es que mato a trece personas, pero no es una mala persona lo hizo para vengarse de la muerte de mis padres- Harry se puso muy triste y casi se le salen las lagrimas_

_- No te desanimes hombre y saldrá de la cárcel y lo veras- dijo Natalie_

_- No creo_

_- Bueno cambiando un poco de tema. Se quedaran a comer, tenemos una comida muy apetitosa-dijo Kate mirando a Dudley_

_- Mami podemos verdad, porfi_

_- Claro cariño, si nos dejan _

_- Encantados. Le diré a Emma que lo prepare todo. Ahora vengo-dijo Natalie_

_Al rato cuando bajaron Natalie y Emma, Harry se quedo atónito. Emma estaba guapísima. Llevaba un vestido azul de tirantes con una pequeña capa, ya no tenia ningún arañazo, llevaba el pelo suelto rizado con una diadema azul._

_A los cinco minutos de bajar los llevaron al comedor_

_Estaban teniendo una conversación muy interesante, pero Harry no se estaba enterando de nada, ya que no dejaba de mirar a Emma. _

_De repente Harry se dio cuenta de algo_

_- Se me había olvidado_

_- ¿ El qué?_

_- Que mañana empiezo las clases y no se si la señora Weasley me ha comprado los libros_

_- Te los habrá comprado, yo creo que no se la olvidaran_

_- Eso espero_

_Mientras tanto Emma se estaba riendo ya que del sobresalto a ella se le escapo la comida y le había caído ha Harry en la nariz_

_Emma se levanto_

_- Harry tienes sucia la nariz, lo siento ha sido por mi culpa- y se lo limpio_

_Harry se puso muy colorado al estar tan cerca sé Emma_

_Después de tomar el té Harry se fue a su casa a preparar las cosas para Hogwarts. _

* * *

Hola a todos! 

Espero que les halla gustado este capitulo, pero no os preocupeis continuara muy pronto y sera muy emocionante.

Mandar Reviews

o enviar msn a: espero que escribais

EmmaFeltom


	2. Chapter 2

**2.LA NUEVA ALUMNA**

A la mañana siguiente se fue a coger el expreso de Hogwarts junto con sus amigos Ron y Hermione.

Harry estaba muy contento de verlos, y se tiraron todo el camino hablando de las vacaciones.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Neville, Seamus, Parvati y más gente de Gryffindor , pero por su desgracia también con algún que otro Slytherin.

- Pero mirad quienes han venido San Potter, Comadreja y como no la Sangre Sucia

- Cállate Malfoy o te vas a comer tus palabras- dijo Harry muy enfadado

Malfoy no se atrevió ha hablar más y se fue con los suyos.

Ya dentro del comedor empezó la selección.

- Ewan Magregor

- Gryffindor

- Holly Portman

- Hufflepuff

Así continuaron hasta el final, pero Dumbledore no termino hay.

- Hola alumnos y alumnas, este año tenemos una nueva compañera de sexto curso, espero que la tratéis bien. Por favor, pase.

La chica iba oculta tras la capa, era muy misteriosa. Cuando llego ha la plataforma se quito la capucha. Era una chica muy guapa, tenia el pelo castaño hasta la cintura, con unos ojos grises como el cielo esta en un día lluvioso y estaba muy sonriente.

- ¿ Emma? – dijo un Gryffindor

- Exacto, Emma Moon, por aquí por favor

- ¿ La conoces? – dijo Hermione

- Un poco

Ron y Hermione se miraron extrañados pero escucharon lo que dijo el sombrero.

- Um... estarías muy bien en Slytherin, pero veo que te han hecho mucho daño gente de hay, pero a la vez veo que tu procedes de una familia Gryffindor. Creo que donde estarás mucho mejor será en... Gryffindor! – todos los Gryffindor saltaron de alegría, todos menos uno que permaneció sentado.

Dumbledore continuo hablando mientras que Emma se iba a sentar

- Todavía tenemos más sorpresas este año, como siempre tenemos un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, pero al de este año algunos ya lo conocéis es ¿ Remus Lupin! – hubo muchos vitorees, pero una persona que se encontraba de pies se quedo petrificada.

Lupin se acerco a saludar a Harry, Ron y Hermione

- Hola chicos ¿ Qué tal las vacaciones Harry?

- Cómo siempre aburridas y tristes¿y las tuyas?

- Bastante bien, ya hablaremos Harry

- Claro

Harry se sentó y con el Emma

- Emma ¿ qué te paso¿por qué te quedaste mirando?

- Por nada Harry tonterías

- Ya os conocíais- dijo Hermione

- Es mi nueva vecina, ayer nos invito a comer a su casa, aunque no me dijo que era bruja

- No me preguntaste, además, la carta que recibí era la del ministerio

- Que pasa Harry no nos vas a presentar- dijo Ron cambiando de tema

- Claro que si chicos esta es Emma Moon, y estos son Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley

- Ey no me llames Ronald, prefiero Ron

- Encantada. ¿ Cómo os conocisteis?

- Fue en el expreso de Hogwarts nuestro primer año, pero hasta los meses no nos hicimos tan buenos amigos- dijo Hermione

- Todo fue gracias a unos sucesos que hubo en Hogwarts muy extraños

- Todo aquí es muy extraño, demasiado- dijo Emma perdiéndose de vista entre la multitud

Los tres se quedaron muy extrañados por lo sucedido, y sé fuero tras de ella hasta las habitaciones.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que este os guste ya que me ha costado escribirlo y espero que me enviéis Review please, intentare continuar pronto


	3. Chapter 3

**3. CONFUSIONES**

Al día siguiente Emma se levanto muy temprano para estar lista en su primer día de clase.

Se vistió rápidamente para bajar a la sala común. Cuando llego abajo se encontró con un Harry muy despistado. Se acerco sigilosamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿ Qué haces?- dijo Harry sobresaltado

- Darte los buenos días

- Pues casi me ha dado un infarto

- No ha sido para tanto

- Bueno bajamos a desayunar – dijo cambiando un poco de tema ya que se estaba poniendo colorado

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor se encontraron con unos Ron y Hermione discutiendo por los horarios

- ¿ Qué os pasa? – dijo Emma sin entender nada

- No les pasa nada del otro mundo es que siempre están así, como una parejita! – dijo Harry para llamar la atención de sus amigos

- No estamos siempre así y tu sabes que no somos pareja

- Pero lo parecéis ¿ por qué fue esta vez?

- Lo que pasa es que me regaña por las asignaturas que escogí

- Es que no se como a podido coger otra vez adivinación

- Hermione ¿esta por hay el mío?

- Creo que es este

- Gracias. Tengo casi todas las asignaturas con la casa Slytherin

- No puede ser – dijo Harry quitándola el horario – ¿ con esos odiosos?

- Que pasa con ellos¿os han hecho algo?

- Alguna que otra cosa. Pero que recuerde a ti también o eso dijo el sombrero – dijo Hermione ya que era la única que presto atención a las palabras del sombrero

- ¿ Qué es eso? – dijo Emma desviando el tema a la entrada de miles de lechuzas al gran comedor

- Es el correo. Pero eso no es una lechuza ¿ qué es? – dijo Hermione mirando a un ave con tal envergadura que ocupaba tres o cuatro lechuzas

- Es un Fénix – dijo Ron quedándose extrañado por que Hermione no sabia que era

- Nunca había visto uno ¿ de quién será?

Pero nadie contesto ya que el Fénix se acerco a Emma con una carta

- Es una carta de Kate!

- ¿ El Fénix es de Kate?

- No es mío a ella le da un poco de miedo por lo grande que es

- ¿ Es tuyo? dijeron al unísono Ron y Hermione

- Sí se llama Luna. ¿ Por qué os sorprendéis?

- El único que tiene aquí uno es Dumbledore

- En mi antiguo colegio lo tenían varias personas

- ¿ A qué colegio ibas? – pregunto Hermione interesada

- Iba a Durmstrang

- ¿ Conoces a Victor? – dijo Hermion sin esperar un segundo

- ¿ Victor¿ Qué Victor?

- Krum, como no. Ese gilipollas

- No te metas con él – dijo Hermione enfadada

- ¿ Por qué? Si lo es

- Porque es su novio – dijo Harry meciéndose en la conversación

- ¿ Ese? – Emma empalideció un poco. Luna pico a Emma para reclamar su atención – cierto la carta

Hola mi niña:

¿ Qué tal? Me han dicho que tu padre esta hay ¿ lo has visto?

El no sabe nada así que ten cuidado. A tu madre no se lo he dicho todavía, díselo tu por una carta, pero ten cuidado te podría sacar de Hogwarts

Ya hablaremos

Kate

- ¿ Tu padre¿ Aquí¿ En Hogwarts?

- Bueno te dije que mi padre no es Hayden, pero alguno tendré que tener

- ¿Y que hace en Hogwarts? –pregunto Ron

- A eso no puedo contestar, ni tampoco quien es

- ¿ Por qué?

- Vamos a llegar tarde a clase, y tenemos pociones. Adiós Ron – dijo Emma para no seguir hablando de ese tema

* * *

Los tres se fueron a pociones rápidamente para que el profesor Snape no les castigara.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con unos cuantos Slytherin entrando a clase. Los tres los siguieron, porque quedaban pocos minutos para que llegara el profesor

Harry se sentó junto a Hermione y Emma se sentó delante sola.

No había muchos alumnos porque pocos habían sacado suficiente nota en los TIMOS.

- Puedo sentarme- dijo cierto Slytherin

- Claro - dijo Emma sonriendo

- Hola me llamo Draco Malfoy

- Encantada, yo soy...

- Ya sé quien eres, te he estado observando

- ¿Me vigilas?

- No, solo es que eres atractiva

En ese momento llego el profesor Snape

- Veo que hay una alumna nueva, y con muy buenas calificaciones en sus TIMOS, lastima que sea Gryffindor

- ¿Qué pasa por ser Gryfindor¿ No se me puede tratar como a los de la casa Slythering? Como le diga a mi padre como me trata hablara con usted seriamente

- ¿ Quién es su padre?

- Es su antiguo amigo, Hayden

- Pe...-antes de acabar de decir nada, Emma le hizo una seña para que se callara

- No sabia que tenia una hija, y mucho menos que estuviera casado

- Nadie a dicho que estuviera casado

- Bueno vamos a empezar la clase, ya hablaremos señorita Moon. Ahora aremos una poción revitalizante por parejas.

* * *

Hola otra vez, gracias por vuestros review me encanta que os guste la historia, dentro de poco nos enteraremos de los nuevos sentimientos de Harry

Bss y dejar review.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. ¿CÓMO TE ENTERASTE?**

Harry fue llamado por Dumbledore a su despacho.

-Si profesor Dumbledore.

-Harry quería hablar contigo de la nueva alumna Emma Moon.

-¿De qué profesor?

-Es bastante misteriosa¿Verdad?

-Si, y muy rara.

-Harry quisiera que la ayudaras a hablar con su padre, ya que creo que sabes que esta en el colegio.

-Se que esta aquí pero no se quien puede ser.

-¿No te lo imaginas?

-No.

-Es alguien al que le tienes mucho afecto, igual k tu padre.

-No se referirá…

-Si, me refiero a él, Harry, es Lupin.

-¿Qué? – Harry se quedo en shock.

-Bueno Harry ya sabes lo que quiero, puedes irte.

-Adiós profesor.

Harry se fue corriendo a contarles a Ron y Hermione lo que había dicho Dumbledore.

Al entrar en la biblioteca todos se dieron la vuelta a ver quien había entrado de esa forma.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?- dijo Hermione al ver a Harry.

-Os tengo que contar una cosa. ¡AHORA!

-¿El que?- dijo Ron extrañado.

-¿Es por lo qué te llamo Dumbledore?

-Si, vamonos allí donde nadie nos oiga.

Ya todos sentados…

-Bueno ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Hermione extrañada.

-¡Ya se quien es el padre de Emma!

-¿Quién?- preguntaron Ron y Hermione gritando.

-Shhh, bajad el volumen.

-Harry ¿En serio que nos lo quieres decir? Y además ¿Aquí?

-Hermione, deja al chico que lo cuente.

-Chicos no os lo vais a creer es Lupin.

Los dos se quedaron petrificados pero reaccionaron al oír un fuerte ruido de algo cayéndose.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Ron.

-Vamos a verlo.

Cuando llegaron ya no había nadie.

Hermione vio un libro en el suelo y lo cogió.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Harry.

-Nada, un libro que me quería leer. Mintió para despistar.

* * *

Más tarde en clase de aritmancia, una chica llego tarde. 

-Perdone, me perdí.

-Espero que no vuelva a ocurrir, siéntese.

-Claro.

-¿Qué paso Emma?

-Hola Draco, nada solo es que me perdí.

-Yo te podría hace una visita guiada, claro, si tu quieres.- dijo mientras otra chica los miraba extrañada.

-Me encantaría. ¿A que hora?

-A las 7, en el vestíbulo.

* * *

Más tarde a la hora de la comida. 

-Chicos ¿Por qué no vamos está tarde a ver a Hagrid?

-Yo no puedo he quedado.- contesto Emma.

-¿Con quien?- preguntó Harry.

-Con Draco.

-¿Draco¿Desde cuando lo llamas así?- preguntó Ron.

-Desde que me empezó a llamar Emma.

-Bueno pues entonces vamos nosotros tres.- dijo Ron

-Ir vosotros, yo tengo que ir a comprobar algo.- dijo Hermione.

-Yo también, lo siento pero tendrás que ir solo.

* * *

Por la tarde en clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras. 

-Profesor Lupin.

-Si Harry¿Qué quieres?

Solo quería hablar con usted, esta tarde sobre las 7.

* * *

Hermione se fue a la sala común a ver el libro que se había encontrado que ponía… 

-¡No! Era Malfoy el que estaba detrás de la estantería.

El libro le pertenecía a Malfoy y Hermione no se podía creer lo que había escuchado.

* * *

A las 7 Emma se fue al vestíbulo donde había quedado con Draco. Mientras Harry entró al despacho de Lupin. 

Lupin y Harry estuvieron hablando de las vacaciones hasta que Harry no aguanto más y dijo.

-Profesor, no me había dicho que tenía una hija.

-¿Qué? De qué hablas Harry, yo no tengo ninguna hija.

-Y entonces E…- pero Harry recordó algo.

FLASH BACK

Hola mi niña:

¿Qué tal? Me han dicho que tu padre esta hay ¿lo has visto?

El no sabe nada así que ten cuidado. A tu madre no se lo he dicho todavía, díselo tú por una carta, pero ten cuidado te podría sacar de Hogwarts

Ya hablaremos

Kate.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-¿Harry? Que te pasa. ¿Harry?- dijo, ya que Harry se quedo petrificado.

Cuando Harry volvió en si salio corriendo hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts para pensar.

En ese mismo momento en otro lugar de los terrenos de Hogwarts, había una pareja muy acaramelada.

-Estas muy guapa, Emma.- dijo Draco y al ver pasar a Harry no muy lejos mirándolos la beso, para ponerle celoso.

Harry un poco celoso y triste se fue hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Mientras los otros dos seguían hablando.

-Emma¿Por qué mentiste a Snape diciéndole que Hayden era tu padre si es ese estupido de Lupin?- según acabo de decirlo Emma le dio un bofetón por haber insultado a Lupin.

-¿Cómo lo sabes¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Pregúntaselo a Potter, lo fue pregonando en la biblioteca sin cuidado alguno.

-Por favor no se lo digas a nadie, no quiero que lo sepan, ni siquiera él.

-Descuida.- dijo antes de que Emma le diera un beso.

Lo encontró cerca de la sala común.

-¿Cómo te enteraste de lo de Lupin?

-¿De que hablas?

-NO ME MIENTAS- dijo Emma mientras algunas lagrimas caían.

-No te estoy mintiendo, no se de que me hablas.

Y como Emma había hecho momentos antes con Malfoy le pego un bofetón.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto sorprendido.

-Me lo hubiera esperado de cualquiera paro no de ti.

Emma se fue a la habitación llorando. Allí estaba Hermione, pero no la presto atención, se tumbo en la cama y empezó a llorar.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Que me siento traicionada.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no se como Harry se entero de quien es mi padre lo ha ido diciendo por ahí. No se ni quienes lo saben, ni como se enteró.- dijo Emma cada vez llorando más.

-Yo se quien lo sabe y quien se lo dijo, lo sabemos Harry, Ron y yo y se lo dijo el profesor Dumbledore, cuando se lo llevo de clase.

-Pues añade a tu lista alguien más, como Draco.

-Yo preferiría añadir a Lupin, se lo deberías decir.

-Lo se, pero después de tanto tiempo sin saberlo, no puedo, se enfadara, y se sentiría mal.

-Cuanto más tardes peor le sentara.

Hubo un rato de silencio, hasta que Hermione hablo.

-Ya es hora de cenar. ¿Bajamos?

-No me apetece ¿Me podrías traer algo luego?

-Claro.

Ya abajo.

-¡Hermione!

-¿Qué pasa? Harry.

-¿Y Emma?

-No la apetece cenar.

-¿Sabes por qué?

-No la apetece verte.

-Y ¿Por qué? El que no tendría que querer verla soy yo, por el bofetón.

-Harry, si te digo la verdad, en parte, te lo merecías, porque no nos tenias que haber dicho lo de su padre en la biblioteca, sabiendo que había gente.

-Pero ¿Cómo se entero¿Quién se lo dijo?

-Malfoy lo oyó, estaba buscando un libro de…- pero Hermione se cayó de golpe.

-¿De que?

-Que lo unico que se es que estaba buscando un libro.

-Maldito. Hermione por favor dejame subir, ya que tu eres la unica que tiene la contraseña para que pueda subir.

-No Harry, ya hablareis más tarde, ella ahora quiere pensar.

Al rato casi entrando en el gran comedor Harry dijo:

-Yo lo que no entiendo es como su novio Malfoy se lo dijo.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry¿Estas celoso?- dijo Hermione dejando a Harry pensativo.

* * *

Hola! Por fin actualizamos. 

Gracias a todos los que habeis dejado review.

Espero que os guste este capitulo y dejad review.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

SENTIMIENTOS OCULTOS

Emma se levanto temprano para ir a hablar con Draco.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y se fue al gran comedor. Pero allí no estaba, solo se encontraba Harry con un pergamino en las manos. Harry al darse cuenta de la presencia de esta escondió el pergamino y se fue hacia ella.

- ¿ Emma qué te sucedió ayer? Estabas muy rara - dijo Harry, pero Emma no dijo nada y se fue.

Harry un poco enfadado se volvió a sentar y escribir la carta.

Querida señora Moon:

Soy Harry Potter, quería decirla que Emma esta muy rara, y creo que es porque su padre "REMUS LUPIN" esta en el colegio. Lo que quería es que usted me diera permiso de contarle todo a Lupin, y saber que paso para que no dejar a Emma acercarse a el.

Un saludo y espera su respuesta.

Harry

Cuando Harry acabo de escribir la carta se fue hacia la lechucearía para entregar a Hegwich la carta, pero por el camino se encontró con...

- Vaya, vaya Potter ¿qué tal se encuentra tu amiguita Emma? creo que tuvieron una discusión - dijo con un poco de rin tintín en la voz

- ¿Qué te pasa Malfoy que nunca te as cabreado con una mujer? a claro que nunca as estado con ninguna- dijo Harry riéndose

A Malfoy le molesto lo dicho y saco su varita y apto seguido le siguió Harry

Entre las sombras apareció una silueta que desarmo a ambos y dijo:

-¿ Qué hacen peleándose otra vez?- dijo la chica mientras les devolvía sus varitas

-¡ A Emma! Estaba preguntando a Potter por ti pero se me puso impertinente.

- Dios mío que chicos no saben hacer otra cosa que pelear. Draco te estaba buscando ¿puedes venir a dar una vuelta por favor?- dijo Emma con un tono meloso en la voz

- Claro preciosa cuando quieras- dijo mientras que Harry le miraba con asco

Harry se quedo solo en la puerta de la lechucearía maldiciendo por sus adentros a Malfoy que iba agarrado de la mano con Emma.

Harry al verlos cruzar la esquina se dispuso a entrar a la lechucearía para enviar la carta. Pero para decepción de Harry Hegwich no se encontraba. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue coger la lechuza de Ron pero pensó que era demasiado lenta y que necesitaba la contestación inmediata, Harry se giro y vio un ave sé plumas rojas y doradas que lo miraba mucho. Harry recordó que el fénix era de Emma y que ya que era una carta para su madre lo podía usar. Harry cogió al bello fénix y se dispuso a enredarle la carta asta que otro ave entro volando para darle una carta a Harry. Harry se quedo de piedra ya que la carta era de Kate.

Harry leyó rápidamente la carta.

Querido Harry:

Soy Kate la chica que vive con Emma. Me gustaría decirte una serie de cosas que me gustaría que hicieras, ya sé que tu sabes quien es el padre de Emma, y también sé que esta enfadado con tigo, lo primero no quiero que le digas nada de la existencia de esta carta, lo segundo consigue volver a hablar con Emma, porque aunque ella no lo sabe todavía te necesita, consigue convencer a Natalie con una carta que te deje contarle todo a Lapin, consigue después de todo esto hablar con Dumbledore tu y Emma sobre el pasado, y sobre todo cuida de Emma por favor.

Un saludo

Kate

Harry se quedo extrañado y releyó la carta una y otra vez¿cómo había sabido todo eso? Como sabia que iba a mandar una carta así a Natalie, Harry cogió al fénix lo más rápido que pudo para enviar la carta.

Harry se fue a la sala común a pensar un poco pero por el camino se encontró con sus dos amigos Ron y Hermione, que estaban hablando placidamente(raro en ellos) mientras que iban a dar una vuelta por los terrenos.

-¡ Hola Harry!- dijo Hermione- ¿ Por qué te fuiste tan pronto esta mañana, y además sin avisar?

- Tenia que enviar una carta- dijo a los chicos que le miraban con extrañeza ya que Harry tenia una cara de no haber dormido bien, los dos al darse cuenta, pensaron que seria por la perdida de Sirius que le había hecho sentirse un poco desanimado últimamente

- Harry ¿por qué tienes esa cara¿ No as dormido bien?- pregunto Hermione ya que veía que su amigo por el mismo no iba a decir nada.

- No es eso, es que me ha pasado una cosa muy extraña

-El que- dijo Ron al instante

-He recibido una carta pero no ponía quien la mando- mintió este ocultando como pidió kate la historia de la carta

- Enséñanosla a ver si nosotros sabemos de quien es- dijo Ron para ver de que trataba esa carta misteriosa-no será de ninguna admiradora ¿verdad Harry?- dijo este burlonamente

- No lo creo además como no sabia de quien era la tire, no sé dónde estará

- Harry, si no quieres que la leamos dilo, no hace falta que mientas- dijo Hermione

- No es eso, es que no sé dónde la tire de verdad, bueno me voy a mi cuarto- dijo Harry yendo corriendo hacia su habitación.

Ya en la habitación Harry no sabia que hacer respecto a la carta que le había enviado Kate, era muy extraña y le resultaba un poco difícil entender lo que significaba todo eso.

Harry al darse cuenta de que era verdad de que no se hablaba con Emma se fue corriendo a buscar a Hermione para que lo ayudara a conseguir hacer las paces con Emma.

Al llegar abajo vio a Hermione y Emma hablando y a su amigo Ron blanco como la pared. , Harry se extraño al verlo así y se acerco a el.

- Ron ¿ Qué te pasa?- pero este no contesto ya que estaba como petrificado.

Harry se acerco a el y lo movió un poco para que reaccionara.

- RON – grito Harry y en ese momento Ron reacciono, toda la sala común se giro a ver que pasaba pero al ver a Ron en el suelo ya se lo imaginaron.

- ¿ Qué quieres Harry? – dijo Ron sin saber que pasaba- ¿No me puedes hablar como a una persona normal?

- Lo he intentado pero no hacías caso – dijo Harry algo molesto- ¿te vienes a dar una vuelta?

-Si claro cualquier cosa para alejarme de estas dos – dijo Ron levantándose de golpe

-¿Qué a pasado? – dijo Harry saliendo a través del retrato de la dama gorda

-¿ No te has enterado?

-¿ Enterarme de que?

-Lo están diciendo por todo el colegio Emma esta saliendo con Draco Malfoy

-Con ese – dijo Harry mal humorado – desde cuando

-Desde ayer por la noche, dijeron que los habían visto besándose en el lago

-No puede ser – dijo Harry pensando- bueno si puede ser, yo mismo los vi

-¿ Qué?

-Lo que oyes, bueno Ron me voy que tengo que hablar con Hermione, nos vemos en la comida

-Ok

Harry hecho a correr por los terrenos del castillo asta llegar a la sala común

-Neville ¿sabes donde esta Hermione?

-Creo que dijo que se iba a la biblioteca como siempre

-Gracias – dijo mientras salía corriendo hacia la biblioteca

Harry no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba por los pasillos y se choco, los dos cayeron al suelo

-Mira por donde andas – dijo la chica, la chica levanto la vista y vio a Harry- ha eres tu, bueno adiós

-Emma ¿ Por qué no quieres hablar con migo, que te he hecho?- dijo Harry mientras esta doblaba la esquina

Harry no tenia tiempo de ir tras ella tenia que encontrar a Hermione cuanto antes para pedirla ayuda

Cuando llego ha la biblioteca la encontró escondida tras una pila de libros que la sobrepasaban la cabeza.

-Hermione- dijo Harry casi sin aliento – necesito hablar con tigo un momento¿ Podrías?

-Harry ahora estoy estudiando, como no te quedes aquí diciendo lo que quieras tendrás que esperar un rato.

-Te lo puedo decir aquí no importa

-Ok¿ Qué quieres?

-Hermione tengo un problema Emma sigue sin querer hablar con migo

-Lo se lo estuvimos hablando las dos esta mañana dice que no te quiere volver a ver en la vida

-Pero ¿ por qué?

-¿ No te lo imaginas Harry? – este negó con la cabeza- dios mío¿es que no te das cuenta como se puede sentir si sabe que el que era su mejor amigo la a traicionado¿ No te das cuenta de lo mal que se puede sentir si su mejor amigo dice por hay cosas que ella pensaba que no las sabia y que no quería que se supiesen?

-Ahora que lo dices si, yo me sentiría muy mal si tu o Ron fueseis diciendo por hay cosas mías, como por ejemplo de Sirius

-Lo entiendes ¿ No Harry? Ella lo esta pasando muy mal, le duele mucho todo lo que ha pasado y todavía mas no poder hablarte por miedo a que lo cuentes por hay

-Pero si yo no se lo voy a decir a nadie

-Lo se Harry pero ella se siente defraudada y no lo puede remediar

-Hermione, sabes tu que puedo hacer para recuperar su amistad y su confianza- dijo Harry muy penado por todo lo que le acababa de decir su amiga

-Si hay una forma – a Harry se le ilumino otra vez la cara

-¿ Cómo?

-No se si te va a gustas, tu sabes que esta saliendo con Malfoy ¿no?

-Si – dijo Harry muy furioso

-Si consigues ser amigo de Malfoy seguramente recuperaras su amistad

-Pero como quieres que sea amigo de ese, si siempre nos hemos llevado mal. ¿ Tu no serás amiga de ese?

-Lo siento Harry pero no puedo hacer otra cosa es mi amiga y tengo que hacer lo mejor para ella

-Pero si siempre te ha estado insultando todos los años desde que le conocemos

-Lo se Harry pero es lo único que puedo hacer.

-¿Pero como puedo conseguir ser amigo de Malfoy?

-Eso lo tienes que descubrir por ti mismo Harry, yo solo te puedo dar una pista y ya te la he dado- dijo Hermione antes de salir de la biblioteca

* * *

A la mañana siguiente tenían una visita a Hogsmeade una que ha Harry no le apetecía mucho ya que con ellos tenia que ir Malfoy. Lo único bueno fue que Harry pensó que ay podía arreglar algo con Emma.

Cuando llego abajo se encontró con Hermione y Ron que lo esperaban para ir a desayunar antes de salir para Hogmeade.

-Buenos días Harry – dijeron Ron y Hermione a la vez

-Buenos días chicos bajamos a desayunar

-Claro tengo un hambre ¿ Emma?

-Luego en la entrada se encuentra con nosotros, es que salió temprano tenia que hacer una cosa.

Después de desayunar se fueron a la entrada para encontrarse con Emma y Malfoy

Harry se quedo estupefacto al ver a Emma. Llevaba puesto una falda vaquera que a la altura de los tobillos se abría en una pequeña cola blanca. Con unas botas de tacón de aguja negras. De arriba llevaba una camiseta de tirantes negra que dejaba ver el pirsing de su ombligo que era una pequeña luna llena, encima llevaba una chaquete de punto sin abrochar ya que hacia un poco de frío. En el cuelo llevaba una fina cadena de plata con una luna llena donde se encontraba la inicial de su nombre. Una pulsera y unos pendientes con la misma forma de luna llena. Su pelo liso ahora rizado la daba un toque despreocupado, y el maquillaje muy claro la daba un toque un tanto misterioso. También llevaba un bolso vaquero con una luna llena la mitad blanca la mitad negra, ella iba muy guapa.

Harry solo la había visto igual de guapa en sus sueños, no se podía imaginar que esa fuera ella y además que se pusiera así para Malfoy.

Ron empujo a Harry para que reaccionara, pero eso no dio resultado y le tubo que dar un pequeño tortazo sin que nadie lo viera.

Emma se quedo extrañada por la reacción de Harry pero no dijo nada y se fue asta los carruajes que les llevarían a Hogsmeade.

Al rato cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade se fueron a las Tres Escobas a tomar algo. Ya allí empezaron todos a tener una conversación muy interesante sobre las cosas que les gustaría hacer esas navidades, y ya que tres de los cinco eran PREFECTOS sabían muchas cosas de las que se iban ha hacer en Hogwarts para la ultima noche antes de las fiestas de navidad.

-Este año va a ver un baile de Navidad como en nuestro cuarto año, pero no va a venir nadie de otro colegio, menos mal – decía Hermione riéndose un poco

-Además a nosotros los prefectos nos va a tocar montar todo para que cuando ustedes lleguen este todo listo - dijo Draco un poco molesto de que ellos tuvieran que organizar todo

-Pues a mi me gustaría poder ayudar, ya que eso de decorar para este tipo de eventos me encanta – decía Emma algo decepcionada por no ser una de ellos

-Si puedes ayudar Emma, lo dijo Dumbledore el otro día que cuanta mas gente fuésemos mejor, y que preguntáramos a nuestros amigos

Emma en ese momento sonrío mucho a Malfoy y le dio un beso cosa que a Harry no le agrado mucho.

Hermione estaba extrañada por el comportamiento de Harry, ya que ella pensaba que iba a intentas habar un poco para haber si Emma le perdonaba.

Hermione le dio un pequeño codazo a Harry en señal de que dijera algo, pero este hizo caso omiso. Hermione un poco molesta empezó ha hablar de algo que le interesaba mucho a Harry, de el Quiddich.

-Draco ¿cuando jugáis el próximo partido de Quidditch?

-Este sábado y además contra vuestra casa así que ya veremos como acabamos

-Siento mucho decir esto Malfoy ya que no me tendría que meter pero Gryffindor es el mejor así que no vais a tener nada que hacer con nosotros – dijo Harry hablando por primera vez en el tiempo que llevaban allí.

-Siento mucho desilusionarte Potter, porque aunque tu seas el buscador y el capitán no tienes nada que hacer contra mi, ya que soy mucho mejor que tu si me lo propongo – dijo Draco poniéndose a la defensiva

-Pues no e visto que nos ayas podido ganar muchas veces Malfoy ya que qué yo sepa nunca habéis ganado contra mi equipo.

Malfoy se levanto rápidamente para pegar a Harry pero Emma se puso en medio.

-Draco, no se te ocurra pegar a Harry te lo advierto, que aunque seas mi novio no te voy a dejar pegar a mis amigos

Harry se quedo estupefacto nuevamente, pero esta vez había sido porque había oído a Emma defenderlo, hasta en ese momento que ni se hablaban, eso podía significar que de todos modos le seguía teniendo el cariño y el afecto que tenia antes.

En ese momento un ave envuelto en llamas izo su aparición en mitad de las tres escobas. Ese ave era el Fénix de Emma, Harry se asusto un poco ya que estaba un poco preocupado por si era la respuesta de la madre de Emma.

Harry al ver a Emma ir hacía el Fénix se asusto un poco ya que no quería que Emma supiera nada de esa carta.

El fénix llevaba dos cartas, una mas grande que la otra, cuando Emma as cogió se impresiono un poco pero dijo:

-Harry esta carta es para ti, no se de quien será pero es tuya – Harry cogió la carta algo asustado y se la guardo en el bolsillo.

Emma empezó a leer su carta

Querida Emma:

Que tal te va todo, a nosotros genial, nos han dado unos cuantos deas libres y hemos decidido ir a visitarte, llegaremos a Hogsmeade sobre las doce de la mañana, nos encantaría poder verte a esa hora en Zonko, ya que queremos ir a comprar unas cuantas bromas.

Esperamos verte pronto

Daniel y Raichel.

-Emma de quien era la carta – pregunto Draco sentándose cerca de ella

-Eran de unos amigos míos de Durmstrang, van a venir hoy he quedado con ellos en Zonko, a las doce, podéis venir todos y les conocéis.

-Tu conoces a Viktor ¿ No es así?

-Si¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Nada por que llevo mucho tiempo sin saber de el

-Hermione te aconsejo una cosa pasa de el, no merece la pena – dijo Emma mientras Hermione bajaba un poco la mirada

-Emma no la vas a conseguir convencer de que se olvide de el, se lo estamos repitiendo todos los días pero no hace caso

-Eso debe de ser Ronald porque vosotros no sois de gran ayuda en estos temas – dijo Hermione yéndose de las tres escobas

Harry al ver como estaba el ambiente prefirió salir a buscar a Hermione.

Hermione se encontraba llorando sentada en el borde de una fuente. Harry se acerco a ella.

-Hermione no llores- dijo mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos para consolarla – cálmate, no hace falta ponerse así por el tu sabes que no te merece, asta Emma lo ha dicho

-Lo se Harry pero es que casi no lo puedo olvidar, las únicas veces que lo he conseguido han sido cuando el estúpido de tu amigo Ron me hacia reír o hacia alguna especie de tontería – dijo Hermione, pero en ese instante se quedo callada pero a la vez llorando y añadió – Harry creo que me gusta Ron, pero no se como ha podido pasar eso

-Suuu ahora no hables y cálmate un poco luego hablaremos.

En ese momento una silueta salió de las tres escobas y vio esa escena que la hizo que la apeteciera también acercarse y abrazar a sus dos mejores amigos.

-Harry sigo teniendo una pregunta ¿ Por qué no estas intentando hacer nada con lo de Emma?

-No se Hermione, no se que hacer

En ese momento en la otra calle tres personas les estaban esperando

-Es mejor que vallamos con ellos o Emma se enfadara por que no conozcamos a sus amigos

-Harry ¿tu no habías recibido una carta a la vez de Emma?

-Si, pero ahora no es el momento de leerla, ya la leeré en Hogwarts

Harry y Hermione se fueron con sus amigos hacia Zonko.

-Hermione ¿estas mejor? – pregunto Emma agarrada fuertemente a Draco

-Ahora me encuentro mejor, gracias ha Harry- dijo sonriéndole y juntándose mas a su gran amigo

-Harry has sido muy bueno por preocuparte por Hermione – cuando dijo esto Harry se extraño mucho de que ahora Emma le hablara

-Para que están los amigos – dijo Harry imitando a su amigo Ron unos cuantos años atrás.

A las doce en punto llegaron a Zonko, la gran tienda de bromas. Allí había mucha gente comprando bromas para luego en Hogwarts hacer unas cuantas travesuras. A lo lejos se divisaba a un chico y una chica mirando algunas de las bromas que más se usaban, ya que eran las que siempre daban buen efecto.

Emma se acerco a ellos y sigilosamente como un gato les maulló al oído. Los dos dieron un gran salto, y cuando se giraron no pudieron hacer otra cosa que echar a reír.

-Hola Emma sigues igual que siempre sorprendiendo por atrás como un gatito – dijo una chica de cabellos largo color cobrizo con unos bonitos ojos marrones, la chica era alta y delgada, tenia una mirada un poco ingeniosa, como si la gustara hacer bromas.

-Hola chicos cuanto tiempo sin verles – dijo saludándolos, el chico también era alto y delgado este no tenia la misma cara de bromista pero parecía que le gustaban el tipo de cosas que había en la tienda, el chico tenia los ojos negros y el pelo castaño, lo llevaba de punta, eso le hacia aun mas atractivo de lo que ya era.

-Ha chicos estos son Daniel y Raichel, esta se llama Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, mi novio Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter

-Encantados de conoceros – dijeron todos al unísono.

-Ha este es Harry Potter, Emma nos ha hablado mucho de ti, dice que eres un gran amigo, y muy simpático – dijo Daniel al haber oído su nombre

-Gracias, pero yo pensaba que yo le caía mal a Emma – dijo Harry con una cara extrañada

-Como si en cada carta siempre aparecía tu nombre

-Bueno cambiando un poco de tema ¿qué tal todo por allí¿ Hay nuevas parejas¿ A llegado alguien nuevo? – dijo Emma rápidamente para dejar de hablar un poco de el asunto de Harry

-Todos bien, echándote de menos como es natural, nuevas parejas muchas, pero la mejor la de tu ex ahora esta saliendo con Amanda Frankins, sabes quien no, la de séptimo

-Como pero si el ya a acabado el colegio – dijo Emma sorprendida

-Ya pero como es el alumno favorito de Karkaroff pues le deja ir de visita

-El alumno favorito de Karkaroff, no era ¿ Viktor Krum? – dijo Harry extrañado

-Exacto – dijo Daniel

-Que pasa ¿ Emma no os ha contado quien era su antiguo novio?

-No ¿ quién? – pregunto Draco para saber mas acerca de la chica

-Era Viktor Krum

-Si, pero eso ya es agua pasada así que mejor olvidarlo además en insoportable, y no se como se atreve, y mas teniendo ya pareja y fuera del colegio – dijo Emma algo enfadada

-¿Tiene pareja fuera del colegio¿ Quién?

-Yo – dijo Hermione algo apenada – desde que vinieron aquí para el torneo de los tres magos

-O lo siento Hermione pero además es un poco estúpido

-Lo se pero... – Hermione no pudo continuar ya que Ron la interrumpió

-No ves Hermione no tenias que haber hecho caso ha ese estúpido, te lo estuve diciendo todo el tiempo pero no me hacías ni caso

-Cállate Ron – dijo Harry abrazando ha Hermione y consiguiendo que dejara de llorar

-Bueno mejor que nos vallamos de aquí no hay nada que me interese – dijo Raichel

-Es mucho mejor sortilegios Weasley – dijo Daniel – o eso es lo que me han contado, nunca he ido y además no sabemos donde esta

-Lo de que es la mejor es cierto, y se encuentra en el Callejón Diagon – dijo Ron al oír hablar de sus hermanos- además quede con Fred y George que vendrían ha vernos y a darnos unas cuantas de sus bromas

-¿Los conoces? – dijo Raichel –¿conoces a los dueños?

-Cómo no los voy a conocer si son mis hermanos¿no os habéis dado cuenta que llevamos el mismo apellido?

-¿Es cierto? Que suerte tienes¿ luego nos los podrías presentar?

-Claro, pero con la condición que compréis algo, es que así luego me regalaran un buen regalo para navidad

-Vale, pero acuérdate

-¿ A qué hora quedaste con ellos? – pregunto Emma

-A la hora de comer, iremos a las tres escobas como siempre

-Bueno, ya casi es la hora, vamos yendo – dijo Harry

-Mejor – dijo Hermione un poco mas calmada gracias a Harry.

Por el camino estuvieron hablando todos muy entretenidos, pero dos personas se iban echando miradas sin que el otro se diera cuenta.

Cuando llegaron vieron a dos pelirrojos rodeados de gente, cuando lograron pasar empezaron a apartar gente para que los dejaran pasar.

Los dos pelirrojos se quedaron extrañados por lo que vieron y se llevaron un momento de hay a Harry para hablar con el en privado.

-Harry¿ qué hace Malfoy con vosotros? – preguntaron Fred y George a la vez

-Es el nuevo novio de Emma, así que tenemos que estar con el – contesto algo enfadado Harry

-¿Qué? Emma salir con ese, y ¿ qué hace Hermione hablando con el después de todo lo que ha pasado? – en ese momento se acerco Hermione y contesto por si misma

-No puedo hacer otra cosa chicos es el novio de Emma y es una de mis mejores amigas, no la puedo dejar sola, porque estos dos no se puede decir que lo hagan mucho, sobre todo Harry – dijo mirándole un poco enfadada

-Que pasa, he hecho todo lo posible, pero es que no le soporto

-Ni yo, pero es mi amiga y tengo que hacer lo mejor para ella

-Lo mejor seria que dejara a ese Malfoy, acabara haciéndola daño

-Eso mismo no decías ayer cuando no os hablabais

-Todavía no nos hablamos

-Que pasa Harry ¿todavía no te has dado cuenta de cómo te mira?

-No me mira de ninguna forma, ni siquiera me habla

-Pues bien que te defiende de Malfoy, y eso que tendría que ser al revés, le tendría que defender a el

-Pero que pasa Harry, no me digas que te gusta – dijo Fred después de que dejaran de discutir

-A mí¿ Esa, como si es una niñata engreída maleducada y estúpida

-Di lo que quieras Harry pero lo que pasa es que tienes celos

-Anda de que vas Hermione deja de decir tonterías

-Hermione tiene razón Harry te gusta, no puedes hacer otra cosa

-¿Cómo que no? Si he dicho que no me gusta es que no me gusta – después de decir esto Harry se fue a la calle solo y enfadado

Hermione se quedo un poco extrañada por la reacción de Harry, ella pensaba que ya se habría dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Hermione no quería que Harry se quedara solo afuera y camino hacia la puerta de las tres escobas. Hermione se paro rápidamente al ver como Emma se estaba acercando al chico. Ella ya tenia alguna esperanza de que esos dos volvieran a ser amigos de nuevo.

Cuando Emma se acerco a Harry, él pensaba que era Hermione, ya que no la había visto llegar.

-¿Qué quieres ahora¿ Seguir haciéndome la vida un poco más difícil, gracias a los sentimientos que no sé que significan? – dijo Harry algo malhumorado

-Lo siento, no sabia que estabas así con migo, solamente quería saber que te pasaba – dijo Emma dándose la vuelta para irse.

Harry se giro de golpe, pero al ver a Emma se levanto rápidamente para impedir que se marchara.

-Creí que eras otra persona, lo siento, tenia que haberme asegurado antes de meter la pata – dijo Harry haciendo que esta retrocediera y se sentara a su lado

-No importa, todos cuando estamos de mal humor hacemos estas cosas – dijo Emma sonriendo – ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada¿ Por qué preguntas?

-Antes has estado muy callado, solo te he visto hablar mientras consolabas a Hermione, pero ahora por lo que he visto parece que te has enfadado con ella – dijo Emma mirando ha Hermione tras el cristal

-A lo dices por eso! No es nada, solo que tenemos nuestras diferencias como todos

-A eso esta mejor, no quería ver a mis dos mejores amigos enfadados – dijo sonriendo pícaramente

-Una cosa ¿ cómo que no sigues enfadada con migo? – dijo Harry extrañado

-No se, si te digo la verdad, debe de ser que no puedo estar enfadada con tigo por que eres mi amigo – al decir esto se acerco un poco a el y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla

Harry se sobresalto, y en ese momento se acordó de la carta de Kate, y saco la otra del bolsillo.

-¿ Qué es eso Harry?

-Es una carta de tu madre

-¿ Para ti, se abra confundido – dijo Emma intentando coger la carta de las manos de Harry

-No se ha equivocado, siento no habértelo dicho, pero es que en esos momentos no me hablabas, pero escribí una carta a tu madre, y esta es la respuesta – dijo Harry con la cabeza gacha por la vergüenza que le daba que Emma se enterara de todo – me gustaría que tu también leyeras la contestación

-Pero Harry – dijo Emma acercándose a el - ¿ por qué hiciste eso?

-Lo vi necesario, lo siento. Toma léela tu primero

-No la leerás tu en alto, por favor

Harry comenzó a leer la carta algo preocupado por lo que pondría.

Querido Harry:

Soy Natalie, la madre de Emma, respecto a la carta que me enviaste, y tras mucho pensar y hablar con Kate he decidido que acepto, te dejare hablar con Lupin sobre Emma, pero primero habla con ella y quedar de acuerdo el día y hora para que valláis los dos juntos. A Emma nunca la había dejado por que pensaba que seria peligroso para ella conocer o vivir con su padre, yo le conozco bien y no se lo tomara muy bien así que por favor ten cuidado y cuida de Emma.

Espero saber su reacción por una carta vuestra.

Besos para ti y par Emma

Natalie

Emma se quedo boquiabierta por lo que acababa de leer no se imaginaba que Harry hiciera eso por ella. Cuando recobro el sentido se tiro rápidamente a los brazos de Harry.

-Muchas gracias Harry, n pensaba que harías esto por mí – y después de decir esto le dio un pequeño beso.

-No es para tanto Emma¿ Para qué están los amigos? – después de decir esto, se dio cuenta de quien estaba mirando por la ventana y se levanto rápidamente

-¿ Qué pasa Harry?

-Mira quien esta en la ventana – dijo fríamente

-¡OH no es Draco! – en cuanto dijo esto se fue corriendo hacia las tres escobas para explicarle todo.

* * *

Al rato después de una larga conversación salieron los dos, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Hermione extrañada se dispuso a decir casi en susurros a Harry

-Que raro que esos dos salgan como si no hubiera pasado nada¿de qué habrán estado hablando todo este rato?

-No sé pero seguramente le habrá estado diciendo que todo fue un error que fue la emoción del momento.

-No creo que allá sido eso Harry.

-Entonces – Harry rápidamente se callo ya que se estaban acercando.

-¿Hermione puedes venir con migo un momento? – dijo Emma

-Claro, ahora vuelvo Harry

Después de caminar un rato Emma se paro en seco al lado de una fuente

-¿ Qué pasa Emma? – dijo Hermione preocupada

-He estado hablando con Draco y hemos quedado que nuestra relación se acabo.

-¿ Qué? – dijo Hermione algo asombrada

-Todo a sido idea de el, piensa que yo estaría mejor con alguien como Harry, dice que prefiere vernos juntos que verme triste por no poder estar con él, dice que cuando estábamos enfadados que no parecía yo que era como si me hubieran cambiado.

-Pero ¿ Draco te ha dicho eso, si no soporta a Harry y nunca dejaría que se llevara a una chica que el también quiere

-Si yo también me asombre, pero ahora me da miedo la reacción de Harry, no le voy a decir por que hemos roto, pero no se como conseguir que el este a mi lado. Tú lo conseguiste tu conseguiste entrar en su corazón

-Yo conseguí entrar porque fui una de las pocas personas que estaba con él por como era no por su nombre, no por ser el " Elegido" pero a ti no te hace falta entrar por que ya estas dentro, desde que te conoció.

-OH Hermione eres muy buena, lógico que seas su mejor amiga siendo como eres, bueno eso era lo que te quería contar¿vamos?

-Claro

* * *

Hola eso ha sido todo por ahora, espero que les guste ya que me ha costado su tiempo acabarlo, espero que dejen review como y he hecho con algunos de ustedes esto es todo por ahora. 


End file.
